Surprise
by mimican1234
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish And Dez have had a really stressful week so they go on Vaca to Colorado for a month. things might happen.  review please
1. Writers Block

**First Story Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ally, Trish, and Dez sat around listening to the radio in the practice room. They spent the last four hours "relaxing." but then they were still working. Ally was writing, well trying to write a song. Dez was working on Austin newest video. Trish was looking for a new job and looking for new concert areas. Austin was down stairs running the store, which in retrospect was the greatest idea.<p>

"I have writers block!" Ally announced.

"You can't have writers block Ally, with Austin getting more popular, we have a demand for songs," she advised, just as she did when they had the mishap with the kangaroo.

"Well to bad I can't about anything besides work and school," she said.

"School?" Trish asked, "We just got out of school for Winter break."

"Yay I wouldn't be thinking about it but Mr. Sriter hadn't given us such a simple topic," she fumed.

"Ally you have to write a song," Trish said blankly.

"I know but I have writes block. And Austin can't write songs," she said.

Mr. Sriter had paired up the whole class with similarities. They had to do something that had to do with their similarities. For example Austin and Ally they were both musicians, so their writing a song. But Mr. Sriter also paired up Trish and Dez they have to make a video about their winter break.

"Well at least you don't have Dez," Trish said.

"Hey!"Dez yelled.

A smile grew on Ally's face, she laughed at her friends arguing.

Austin looked around at the empty store, not one person had come into the sonic boom for at least an hour, and he jumped over the counter and locked up the store. He went upstairs to find Trish and Dez fighting again and Ally chewing her hair.

"Ally?" Austin said waving his hand over her eyes.

"What? Oh sorry I worried I can't write at all," she said.

"Well that's not good. Maybe you're tired. It's late maybe we should all go get some sleep and tomorrow we can start to work on the assignment," he said.

"Okay I need to go home I think that my shake and bake is here," Dez said. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to look at him.

"Shake and Bake, really Dez," Trish said.

"You're just jealous," Dez shot.

Then they began their arguing again. After they finished Trish left for her late shift at Taco Bell.

"Well that just great," ally said.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Well, my dad is out of town, my house is having renovation. I have nowhere to go," she said.

"You can stay with me. It's not like you haven't been over night at my house," Austin offered.

Ally smiled, "really! Thank you so much."

Ally hugged quickly, grabbed her stuff and ran down stairs.

**Austin P.O.V**

I shook my head and smiled. I love how she can get so excited about the little things. I followed her down the stairs she grabbed her keys in case she need to go to her house. We walked out the back door and around the side of the Sonic Boom. We were talking about how you can't define the color red and still use the word red.

"But in a definition you can't use the word your defining," Ally said.

"Why not?" I asked jokily.

"Because you can't," Ally giggled.

"Wow you're beautiful and smart. You the nine yards," I said.

I stopped walking and blushed. Ally was blushing too.

"You think I'm beautiful," Ally asked in a small voice.

Well I have to tell to tell her eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note;<strong>

**okay its not my best work but i have writers block and by tomorrow i will be better.**

**thanks,**

**mimi1234 **


	2. A Certain Cell Phone Accessory Guy

**okay so Chapter Number 2 this one is good my writers block ha vanished [knock on wood] and if you know who R5 is then you will understand part of this chap. thank you to all of you who reviewed you rock! its short sorry **

**Disclaimer****: i own nothing but bacon**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked blushing like mad woman.

He stood there a few minutes running hand through his hair.

"Well Ally-" Austin began, but was interrupted by a certain cell phone accessory cart guy, that I did not want to see.

"Hey Ally. Look we need to talk-" Dallas began.

"No we don't," I interpreted.

"Look I'm sorry," Dallas said.

"Well if you were sorry, which you aren't, you wouldn't have done it," I said getting a little upset that he think he can do whatever he wants to do with no permission.

"How do you," he said taking a step a little too close for my liking, "know if I'm sorry or not?"

"Because if you were sorry- actually I don't need to tell you anything," I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back about two feet.

"You are nothing but a low life nothing. You decided to cheat on me and then when I forgave you. You blew me off for that scank, so when say you're sorry then you are lying through teeth," I yelled at him causing a few people in the mall to look at me but I really didn't care I was mad.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was kind of awesome to see Ally stand up to Dallas like that. But when He started to get up, I had to do something.

I stepped in front of Ally, "I suggest you leave because I do not handle things through talking, if you're picking up what I putting down."

"Who's this, your _bodyguard?"_he mocked.

Usually something like that wouldn't bother me but the way he said it threw me over the edge. Before I knew what I was doing my hand was in contact with his face, he was on the floor holding his cheek. I turned around thinking that Ally would be mad but she was laughing.

"Don't mess with Austin," Ally giggled.

"You freak why would you do that!" Dallas screamed.

"Dude calm down, and I did warn you," I said trying not to laugh.

"Austin, remember talk slow, cause he might not get it," Ally laughed.

"Ahhhh! You are so- I'm telling!" Dallas screams.

"Wow. Good luck with that," ally was crying now.

Normal P.O.V

After Dallas stormed off, Ally and Austin picked up their stuff and started to Austin's house. They talked about everything from Dallas to Mrs. Moon's pie. Half way there Ally started to get tired. Austin picked her up and carried the rest of the way.

When they got there Austin woke her up and they went in.

"Hey Mom I'm home I brought Ally she's staying over for a few nights!" Austin yelled to his mother who was in the kitchen.

"Okay," her mother yelled back.

"Come on ally," Austin said offering his hand.

Ally answered by taking his hand. They went up to his instrumental room.

"Austin where am I going to sleep?" Ally asked, she really didn't care but she wanted to talk.

"Where do want to sleep?" Austin asked.

"That doesn't matter, what am I supposed to sleep in?" ally asked as she looked at her clothes.

Austin got up and went to his dresser and pulled out a large R5 T-Shirt, "Here"

Ally got up grabbed it and walked to the bathroom. When she put it one it only went to her knees. Ally neatly folded her clothes. She dashed across the hallway and into his room. The lights were off and he was asleep. She places her clothes on the Drum set and walked over to his bed and laid down on her side. Austin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Ally," Austin whispered.

"Yes?" Ally quietly asked.

"Who is Dallas going to tell? Because you know he's telling on us?" Austin joked. That earned a laugh

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please review**

**thx,**

**mimi1234**


	3. Uncle Ab

**Hi 3rd Chap this one is long enjoy and review! i own noting **

* * *

><p>The morning light streamed through the large window in Austin's room. During the night Austin and Ally had shifted. Austin lay on his back and Ally snuggling on his chest. Austin was the first to wake. While waiting for Ally to awaken he brushed the hair out of her eyes. Soon after that Ally's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Good morning," Austin whispered.

"Good morning," she yawned.

They laid there for a little bit. Until of course they had to get up to go to the mall.

"Hey, Ally do you want something to eat?" Austin asked.

"Yay, what do have?" Ally said.

"Pickles," he answered.

"I'll have two."

Austin had already went down stairs to put together a breakfast. Ally walked down the stairs quietly, the peeked around the corner. She tip-toed over to him and grabbed him from behind. He jumped at first then noticed it was Ally and blushed.

"Dude!" Dez yelled.

"Dez when did you get here? " ally smiled unhooking her arms from his waist and sitting down in one of the oak chairs at the breakfast table. She turned the chair to look at the over excited red head.

"Well, last night at around 11:30pm and stayed downstairs on the couch," Dez explained, while walking over to the fridge and taking out a banana, "But then this morning I went upstairs to get my camcorder from your room and then saw you two and took this cute little pic."

He showed them a picture of the duo sleeping very soundly together.

"Dez!" Ally yelled, she grabbed the photo and ran up stairs.

"Why did you have to do that?" Austin yelled, and followed her up the stairs.

"This is what you get when you try to set two good friends up," Dez said some-what offended.

**Ally's P.O.V**

When I saw the picture I was mad but I wasn't at all embarrassed. Sure it was a picture of Austin and me but hey it was cute. He was cute so what if Dez saw it he'll forget about it. I opened my book and put the picture in the back with all my other photos.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Ally?" I said as I opened the door to my room, I was kind of upset with Dez but honestly at the end of the day I can say to anyone that I am the one in the picture and I'll be proud. I saw writing in her book sitting on my bed.

"Hm?" she looked up from her book.

"Look, I'm sorry about Dez," I apologized, walking over and sitting next to her.

"It's okay. It's actually kind of cute," Ally smiled.

There was nothing left to say we just, sat there for a little bit. Until of course we had to leave.

**Sonic Boom**

Once they got there, Dez and Austin went upstairs like they always did and Ally worked.

**Upstairs . . .**

"You need to tell her. I mean this is getting ridiculous. You've liked her for like I don't know three months?" Dez lectured Austin, while never taking eyes away from his phone.

"I was going to but that control freak, Dallas, interrupted," Austin explained, as he strummed his guitar.

"That shouldn't have stopped you from telling after," Dez said putting his phone in his pocket.

"I know, I know but I'm waiting for the right moment, to tell her," Austin said.

Before any other words were said a happy Trish burst through the door.

"Is it true!" she yelled, breathing heavily.

"Is what true? Are you okay?" Austin questioned putting his guitar down.

"That you like Ally! Oh and I just ran all the from my job interview on the other side of the mall," she explained.

"Yes. And you don't need to tell the whole world," he said quietly, "Also how do you know?"

"Dez texted me," Trish said, taking a seat on the piano bench.

"Dez?" Austin said, turning his head to look at him.

Ally sat in her chair behind the counter trying yet again to write a song. She sat there tapping her pen on her chin. **(That rhymes.)** The customers wandered around the store because no matter times they asked for help, Ally would wave them off and go back to thinking.

Ally was torn from her writing by a tall, blond man.

"Hi is Austin Moon around. His mother he would be here," the man asked.

"Yay, let me go get him," Ally said. She quickly put her book away and went up to the practice room. She quietly opened the door but stopped because she heard something, juicy.

"_You need to tell her," a voice said._

"_I will sooner or later," another voice._

Not wanting to hear anymore Ally opened the door. Walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey _Ally_," Austin, Trish, and Dez said in unison and all looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey guys," Ally greeted, "What's going on."

"Nothing," they all said just like last time.

"Why are you doing that?" Ally asked.

"Whatever do you mean," they said again.

"Thiiisssssss," Ally said turning her head.

"Oh sorry," Trish apologized.

"Austin, there's a dude downstairs for you," Ally informed.

Austin got up and peeked out the door, then suddenly swung the door open.

"Uncle Ab!" Austin yelled.

He ran down the stairs- or should I say fell, Yay fell- he fell down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he straightened up and ran over to his uncle and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Ab asked.

"Good good, How are I haven't seen you in like 5 years," Austin said stepping away.

"We still talk," Ab said.

"Yay we do!" Austin smiled.

"You must be Ally, I've heard a lot about you," he said walking over to Ally and shaking her hand.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you sir," Ally said.

"Sir? That's my brother you can call me Ab. Your family for helping Austin with career," he said.

"Thank You," Ally said as a blush grew on her face.

"If don't mind me asking why are you here?" Dez asked.

"Dez!" Ally, Trish, and Austin yelled.

"It's okay. Dez you haven't changed a bit," Ab sighed.

"Thank you," Dez said and walked away.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Ab asked.

"We-," Austin said.

"Don't-," Ally said.

"Really-," Trish said.

"Know," they all said together.


	4. Uh oh

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I REALLY AM! But damn I have had noooooooooo time. :'( I sorry for neglecting you. Anyway you ready to find out about Ab. Oh and thank you CrissyxD, LOVEISAWSOME, and anyone else that liked my story and followed it otherwise I wouldn't have remembered. AND YOU ARE AMAZING . . . thank you for all the reviews. Oh and my writing may be different then the other chapters.**

* * *

><p>Ab just chuckled at the red head and turned his attention back to the three teens. "Anyway, as I was saying. Austin, you know of Maribel Williams."<p>

"Who?" Ally asked turning towards Austin.

Austin not paying attention to Ally, "No way, of course I know Marcy! I used to make snowmen and forts with her during the winter in Colorado, she was like one of the guys."

"Well a few years ago her mother, Lucy, married the big time music producer Don Merto. A few weeks back Marcy saw your videos online and told Don. Lets just say they want you, to open the for numerous bands during this winter at the Bluebird in Denver."

"What are you kidding me?!" Austin jumped in excitement. He turned to Aby picked her up and spun her around.

"This is huge! When is the concerts?"

"Well they begin next week but they want you to be there tomorrow for prep and rehearsals."

"How are we supposed go tomorrow I mean with packing and permission?" Ally chimed in.

"Ally's right, how am I supposed to pack all my clothes in that short time?

"Well I have talked to all your parents and they all approced and you can come in two day. The first few days are just hanging around the house. I have to go, Austin I will see you at home. Nice meeting all of you. Dez." he shook all their hands and nooded at the red head.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, Ally closed up early and went home to pack. As did everyone else.

* * *

><p>Trish hummed to herself as she walked to Ally's house. Trish walked up the stairs leading to the door. She pulled out the small sliver key and unlocked the door.<p>

"Hey Ally, I'm here! Wht did you need to talk to me about?" she yelled walking up thr stairs. When she openned the door she saw ally with he hands in her lap, sitting on her bed.

"Trish, I think I'm in love with Austin."

* * *

><p><strong>hehe im so mean. Anyway its short, sorry new one will be longer <strong>


End file.
